One And Only
by IDTARDIS
Summary: Based on the song One and Only from Adele.I am sorry but you have to figured the plot all by yourself. Main characters and also an OC. Thanks for taking the time to read.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If they were, Watson would have already confess, and they would be living happily together. Based on two songs, well at least this chapter is. Main song for story, One and Only from Adele. Chapter song Human from Ellie Goulding.

**Pairing:**_?_

* * *

><p><strong>One and Only<strong>

_Human I'm trying to come clean, I will be a better me, I don't know what it's like to be alive, to say goodbye, to cry a thousand tears because my ears won't listen._

_ Human I'm trying not to lose my faith in you. I've sassed out all that I've seen through, I've sailed an ocean I used to hear it all so loud, the sound of my heart breaking. _

_The truth is waiting to be found…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>

_**Ｉ**_

**_(I know it is not easy giving up your heart.)_**

Mycroft put the book away for a moment and paid attention to the laugh of his brother coming from the garden. He was now following the girl pretending to be a pirate with a stick for a sword. The girl had just move with her family to the old manor just a few miles away from theirs. It had not been least than a few hours since she had been introduced to Sherlock and him, and to Mycroft astonishment Sherlock had taken a liking of her. Mycroft being older than both of them had feigned he had too much homework and little enthusiasm to play outside in a summer day. He instead had sat on the porch with his math book in hand taking longer than needed to solve his problems. Knowing Sherlock like he did he knew that girl would only stay for a few days or less until his brother would got annoyed by her and then she would never step foot in there, he just had to wait…

**...**

The light had changed and was now hitting him straight on the face, waking him up from his dream. He looked briefly in to his pocket watch. He still had twenty minutes to spare, slowly being up took his umbrella and walk out the silent room. His blackberry bip twice before he took a look at it. It seems his dear little brother had found a new way to get in to trouble. his team was now reviewing the damage. So typical of Sherlock tell him not to meddle on something and there is exactly where you will find him. Arriving to his brother flat, he pushed the door inn. He did not need to knock, the door as always was open, making his way upstairs he notice Sherlock had not been in a case for days. Making this even more difficult on what was about to come. He entered the room and to his surprised Sherlock was dressed. Doctor Watson was in the small kitchen putting away groceries it was obvious that Sherlock had not been out, judging by the state of his hair. He was just sitting there pretending to watch Tele with a big silly smile on his face. That told Mycroft nothing but trouble was about to come.

"Hello Sherlock." –He said absently looking at his watch.

"Hello dear brother of mine." - He did not even turn to look at him but the smile was still there.

Mycroft sat down and waited for the big mystery to be revealed. - "You know why am here? Right Sherlock"- Fixing his gaze on the floor.

"Yes."

"I am really amazed that you are actually almost ready, in other times I had to tear you off the bed and dress you myself."- He accompanied the comment with a small chuckle.

"Are you going out? And I am just asking this cuz I was planning in cooking lunch for two. If you are eating out then there is no point." –Watson joined the conversation all the way from the kitchen.

"Yes Doctor we are definitely eating out or at least we'll try to have a peaceful meal." -Tapping his umbrella softly in the floor.

"I do not know about peaceful but at least it would be fun."

Mycroft was about to respond to this, when the door of Sherlock's bedroom open.

"So are we ready to go?" –The sound of her voice made Mycroft jump, Watson stared with his mouth almost open, he had not seen her going in, to his knowledge Sherlock had been alone all morning and yet she come out of his bedroom. She stood there half smile on her face her gaze stuck between Mycroft and him. Watson could not help to stare. Small and delicate shape, about the same height of molly. Dark locks framed her face; the rest of her hair was in a French roll to the side. Her eyes were a mysterious color between black and brown. Her hands rest on her nape, manicured but no nail polish. Soft make up, almost natural. Sherlock looked as if he was about to burst on laughing. –"Oh we are not alone any more. Hello Mike."

"How long have you been here?" – Mycroft rose immediately and offered his seat, but something told Watson he was not pleased. She declined the offer with a smile and sat on the arm of the chair were Sherlock was sitting.

"From fifteen to twenty minutes." - She looked at Sherlock for reaffirmation. He answered with a nod of his head. –"I do believe you should be putting your shoes on Sherlock you know how your brother hates to be late."

"I meant London, how long have you been in London?" –He stood on his feet not waiting on giving a disapproval look towards Sherlock.

"Oh, London about two days I believe."

"Why was I not informed?"- finally sitting down as Sherlock rose to look for his shoes.

"Oh I though you knew and had chosen to ignore it." –She replied with a smile focusing his gaze on Watson. –"You have certainly done your homework, Doctor."

"I am sorry I believe we have not been introduced."- Said Watson scratching his hair, which in turn gain him a look from Mycroft.

"Oh my fault Alice-Watson; Watson-Alice!"- Sherlock reappeared in the door finally fully dressed motioning with his hand before anyone could talk. While she smiled at John as a greeting, Watson was trying to manage speaking.

"Where are you staying?"- Interrupted Mycroft, ignoring Watson and Sherlock.

"The Egerton House Hotel. Why?"

"Does it have to be a reason?"- Turning his attention back to his umbrella.

"Well am ready. If we don't leave now we are going to be late." - Offering his hand to Alice, and turning his attention to Mycroft.- "and you know how mommy hates for me to be late."

"Are you accompanying us? Mommy surely will be surprised." - Afforded Mycroft while getting up.

"Oh, she knows. The surprise in fact was meant for you, but I got bored and did not know how to wait."- Turning to see Watson who was still glue to his spot. –"It was a pleasure meeting you Doctor Watson. Thanks for taking care of Sherlock."

"Is not like he does much"- Added Sherlock under his breath.

"Oh shut up you ungrateful child." - Watson was about to reply but she had beaten him to it. He did take note of the playful and yet intimate manner she had done it. He will definitely have to figure out a way to find out whom exactly was she.

**...**

Mycroft entered his room, he felt tired after all he was only human, and not only had to remain stoic only the different attacks coming from Sherlock and his mother during lunch, but in addition the sassy remarks from Alice. He poured himself a cup of sherry and sat on his favorite chair near the fireplace. She had not change not much over the years, yes, she was now able to manage a more intricate conversation than the last time had seen her. (She was only around eight years old when she left for boarding school) Not that she was dump or anything she had always find her way to follow his conversation no matter the difficulty of the topic on hand. He had always blamed this on her love for books, he found amusing how easily she had finished every book he gave her. Boarding school had manage to improve everything on her even her sarcasm was better. Only her eyes remain the same, and the soft and loving way she would look at Sherlock was the same, that only had thrown lunch out the window for him. Who could his stupid brother not realize she was in love with him? It may his stomach shrink. How can both of them be so blind.

Closing his eyes allowing them to relax over the heat of the fire, he could not help but remember that way Sherlock always seem to relax around her. The same way he did around Doctor Watson. On one of the dinners she had share with them; her Aunt had not fail to point this out to him. Her exact words: _"They are made for each other… Don't you think so Mycroft?"_ Jealousy had taken home in his heart Sherlock had found his mate but was to childish to even recognize her. Where was his? After that, he made a bow to protect her as her sister to be. Because she will be his sister one way or another she would remain close to him, but somehow and very much thanks to that smart mouth of her every time he tried to push Sherlock and her close. She will push back and out of the situation. They had the same temperament and mood swings. They could be fit as twins one moment and hate their guts the next. He open his eyes and took a long sip of his Sherry, he needed to stop thinking at least about her. If they finally got together this time it would be the end, he could not help but to feel sorry for Doctor Watson, or maybe he was just feeling sorry for himself. The blipping of his phone woke him up, the sherry cup sat empty on the small table next to him. The matter seems urgent and he smiled to himself at least this would help, work always seem to help.

**...**

Sherlock arrived home, his brother had left him after leaving her on his hotel, and for some reason he was not in a good mood. However, when was ever Mycroft in a good mood? He opened his front door and immediately new Miss Hudson was out, probably out helping the sandwich storeowner. John was in however, by the looks of it pretending to be a sleep on his room even thou Sherlock knew his sleeping habits very well for him to fall for that one. He entered their sitting room and after getting rid of his coat and his scarf, he felt off on the sofa. Taking his shoes off without the use of his hands, he let out a peaceful sigh loud enough to make John hear him. Sure enough, it did the trick.

"Good you are home." - Said John after removing a plate that was left on the table. A grump was the only sound that came from Sherlock as an answer while trying to reach his violin without having to get up. - "how was lunch?' – A second grump even louder than the first. - "Entertaining I see."

"How can a person be so blind…? I mean have the right person in front of his face and not notice." –He stated while awfully messing with his violin.

"Are you talking about Alice, was it?" –Trying but failing badly to disguise his curiosity. –"She seems to be quite keen of you. Childhood friends if I am not wrong. Is she the one?"

"For me? No"- sitting down properly all the sudden. –"I am keen of her perhaps I even love her. And don't give that surprise look John…"-He spat before John could said otherwise. –"I should let you know that I am more than capable of feelings towards a person. The fact that I choose not to go telling everyone about it is my own business."

"Then is she the one that does not realize?" –He had to sit down his legs suddenly too heavy for him to support.

"Oh no. She knows exactly what she wants, since she was six actually."

"Then I am lost." –passing a hand trough his hair in desperation.

"Come on john why do you have to be so dense." – Putting his violin away and getting up annoyed. –"I love her as a sister. She is going to be my sister in law some day."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong>_**:**__ All right I know is short, but it was eating me alive. Should I continue that depends entirely on you "the reader's " opinion. Please let me know what you think. In adition forgive for the mistakes this unbeta._


End file.
